vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Eight Everlastings
The Eight Everlastings were a group of eight Shamans who created the spell that turned Rayna Cruz into a Supernatural Huntress by sacrificing themselves and binding their life-cycles to her. This also caused their corpses to be magically preserved in death, only able to decay each time the Huntress died. The last remaining one was presumed to be the leader of the group, who lead the ritual. History As a group, their most notable feat was the creation of the Huntress, by calling upon the Great Spirit to bestow and fortify her with a number of magical enhancements which allowed her the potential to cheat death eight times by granting her their own lives to help her with her vampire-hunting campaign which hints on how powerful the ritual must have been. They seemed to be skilled at anti-magic potions as the Huntress whom they created had a significant (but limited) immunity to Magic due to the tea of protection which even cause her blood to become poisonous to witches and cause them to die. Additionally, the Huntress seemed to have a supernatural link with her victims as she could experience their senses in real time and could sense their location through the mark upon them. Once the marks were created on her victims, they could not be siphoned even by skilled Siphoners, however they could be magically transferred. Another notable feat of theirs was the creation of the Phoenix Stone as it housed a dimension within it, constructed solely as a prison for vampires, where they would suffer their own personal hell, according to their own personalities and deeds in life, and could only have a chance of escape (with the help of a witch) if they had learned their lesson, thus hinting in the complexity of the spell that created it. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Seven In This Woman's Work, In I Would for You, In Kill 'Em All, they have one surviving descendant that did the spell to transfer Rayna's remaining life and all of her powers to Bonnie Bennett to save Bonnie's life from dying from the poison of Rayna's blood, but to also curse her with hatred for vampires. In Requiem for a Dream, In Gods and Monsters, Damon destroys the final member and frees Bonnie. Appearances Season Seven *''This Woman's Work'' *''I Would for You'' *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Trivia * Given that they called upon a "Great Spirit" to aid them in the creation of the Huntress in a time where the Other Side still existed, one can assume that they practiced Spirit Magic. However, given their descendant called upon the same "Great Spirit", after the destruction of the Other Side, it can be inferred that they called upon Nature itself. * Along with Qetsiyah, Esther Mikaelson, The Witch of The Five and a few others, they succeeded in creating a new supernatural species. * The Shamans share similarities with Qetsiyah: **They both created a new supernatural species. **They both created supernatural, purgatorial dimensions that could trap the souls of supernatural beings at death. Gallery 713-047-Shaman.jpg|Unnamed Leader 713-046-Rayna.jpg EE0.png EE1.png EE2.png Shamani1.png Shamani2.png EightEverlastings0.png EightEverlastings1.png EightEverlastings2.png EightEverlastings3.png EevrlastingDescendant0.png See also Category:Groups Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Witch Covens Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased